The New Order
by Potter's Tales
Summary: The Battle Of Hogwarts finished over two years ago, but the war is nowhere near ovee. After breaking Ron out of Malfoy Manor, Andromeda Tonks informs him that ‘The New Order’ has disbanded, and they need to save Harry Potter from the clutches of the Dark Arts.
1. Chapter 1 (04-03 07:49:25)

**_Chapter_** **_1_**

It had been literally months since Ron had come in contact with another member of the New Order. He'd been locked away in the basement of Malfoy Manner for as long as he could remember, his only friend being his own company. Harry had promised Ron that he'd return with the New Order to save him. That had been 4 months ago. He was losing hope.

 _CRASH._ A loud noise sounded from the staircase next to where Ron was slumped away. He jolted to his feet and rushed to the iron bars which prevented his escape.

"Hello?" Ron called, "Is anyone there?" Nothing. No reply. Ron slid down against the wall again, holding his head in his hands. Maybe he was imagining things.

 _CRASH_. No. He definitely wasn't imagining things. Ron whipped out the wand that he had smuggled from Rodolphus Lestrange a couple of weeks ago, and held it out in front of him bravely.

"Hello?" he called, louder this time. "Come out!" Suddenly, another loud crash sounded from the stairwell, as a flash of black flew past Ron's face, scraping his ear, which began to burn.

Ron spun around just in time to see the bundle of black mist crash into the wall, with a loud groan. As the black mist dissipated, a scrawny figure dressed all in black robes was lay on the ground, bleeding. Ron rushed over to the body. He recognised them instantly. "Andromeda?" he gasped.

Andromeda Tonks stood up and threw off her bloody robes, reavesling her grey shirt and waistcoat underneath.

"Nice to see you again, Ron." Andromeda smiled, holding out her hand for him to shake. He did so enthusiastically.

"Did the New Order send you here to rescue me?" Ron asked, happily. Andormeda's face dropped.

"You've missed a lot, Weasley. We'll fill you in when we get back to Grimmauld Place. Rubeus and George are waiting for us outside."

Ron rushed back over to the iron bars that were keeping him in this prison, and was reminded of Tonk's dramatic entry.

"How did you get in here?" he asked.

"Deluminator." she replied, holding up the silver device that had once belonged to Ron.

"Genius!" Ron smiled, turning back to the gate. "But, how are we gonna get out?" he asked.

Andromeda held out the deluminator, and closed her eyes as she began to concentrate. Ron stood and watched in silence, as several glowing balls of light flew into the deluminator from the rooms above them. Andromeda's eyes flew open.

"The whole manor just went into blackout. It won't be long until somebody comes to check on us." Tonks explained. After a couple of moments, as Tonks had predicted, thundering footsteps began to trot down the stairs.

"Got your wand?" Tonks asked. Ron stumbled around in his pockets and pulled out Rodolphus's wand. He nodded to her. "Perfect." she said.

"Weasley!" A voice called from the stairwell. Ron recognised it instantly as that of Corban Yaxley. The very second that Yaxley turned his head around the corner, Andromeda thrust her wand in his direction, as a bright red light shot out the end.

The spell missed Yaxley my a marginal amount, but just enough to give him time to recover. He pulled his wand out, and shot a green bolt of light towards Ron, who managed to duck out the way.

"Reducto!" Yaxley roared, firing the spell towards Tonks, who managed to cast a protection charm, which ricocheted the spell towards the gate, which blew up in Yaxley's face, knocking him unconscious.

"That was...incredible!" Ron laughed, as he followed Tonks towards the stairwell and began to climb up to the main hall. Ron and Andromeda soon reached the grand double doors, but upon a firm tug realised they were locked. Which meant they were locked in. The duo glanced over at each other. They were locked in Malfoy Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Damnit!" Andromeda roared, shaking the grand double doors of Malfoy Manor with rage. They wouldn't budge. "Rubeus and George are waiting out there."

"They'll be fine." Ron said, "It's us that we have to worry about." Tonks nodded.

"You're right. You think anyone else is home?" she asked.

"Maybe. We're gonna have to check." Ron suggested. "You check the study and I'll go into the kitchen. Find a way out, and meet back here in five minutes."

Andromeda rushed off to the right hand side of the main hall, her sturdy black boots carrying her elegantly. To say she was almost 50, her skills and fighting ability was no less that it was 30 years ago. She eventually reached the study, and heard voices talking quietly inside.

"What the hell happened to the lights?" a young woman exclaimed, as she repeatedly clicked the light switch over and over.

"That idiot Weasley must have the deluminator. I'm sure Yaxley's dealt with him." a man said, putting his hands on the young woman's shoulders, turning her around gently. He planted a kind kiss on her lips, as he cupped her face in his hands. Their eyes locked with a burning passion.

"Rabastan." she sighed, grabbing him by the hips and pressing her face against his cheek. "Not in my husband's home."

 _'Narcissa_ Andromeda thought to herself, in disbelief. In the very next room, Andromeda's very own sister was having an affair on her husband! She couldn't believe it. Tonks and Narcissa had never been very close, but she couldn't just stand by and watch his happen. Taking a deep breath, Andromeda kicked the door down.

"Andy!" Narcissa screamed, backing away from Rabastan, hoping that she hadn't heard anything.

"Don't call me that." Andromeda threatened, pulling her wand out and pointing it at Rabastan's neck.

"Woah, back off blood-traitor!" the death eater warned, pulling his own wand out and pressing it against Andromeda's chest.

"This is a mess." Narcissa muttered to herself, as she sat down on a nearby table to take a breath.

Andromeda backed down, and pointed her wand on her own sister instead, who was taken aback.

"You have a husband, Cissa!" she cried.

"Don't call me that." Narcissa warned, standing up from the table and pushing her sister onto the floor. She tumbled down, scraping her arm on a desk as she did so. Blood began to leak from the wound.

"Everybody calm." Rabastan ordered, putting his hand on Narcissa's shoulder. "Andromeda. What do you want in return for your silence?"

"Well a bandage wouldn't go amiss right now!" she shouted.

"I'm serious. You want a key out of here? So you and the Weasley boy can escape? I can give you that." Rabastan offered, holding out a set of several different keys, looped around his fingers. Andromeda jumped up and grabbed the keys out of his hands.

"Fine. I'll stay quiet. But hey, Cissa? Be safe, we don't want another repeat of your little brat Draco, do we? And with Lestrange blood? God knows how much of a prick they'd be." Andromeda spat.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Ron rushed away from the double doors and made his way over to the kitchen, where he began to search through all the cupboards and drawers to find anything that could help him escape from this hell.

"Come on, come on!" Ron grunted, willing himself to find something of use, but he found nothing. Just useless food items.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Weasley brat." a deep voice sounded from behind Ron. He spun around instantly, grabbing a sizeable knife from the counter. In front of him stood Rodolphus Lestrange, his wand poised.

"The Weasley brat. I've not been called that since you invaded Hogwarts two years ago. I'm older now. Stronger. You might not beat me so easily this time, Lestrange." Ron warned, advancing on Rodolphus with his steak knife.

"Take another step, and I'll paint this kitchen with your tainted blood, Weasley" Rodolphus warned, also moving towards Ron, his wand hand shaking his anger.

"My tainted blood? If I remember rightly, Roddy, you're the one from the family of incestuous pricks." Ron chuckled dryly. In a fit of anger, Rodolphus launched a red curse towards Ron, who easily deflected it with the metal surface of his knife, directing the curse back at Rodolphus.

The curse smacked Rodolphus in the leg, causing him to topple over and smack his head on a table, as a river of blood trickled across the floor.

"That's your weakness, Rodolphus. You can't stand people insulting your family. Learn some independence, you self-righteous moron." Ron sighed, as he began to leave the room. Suddenly, Rodolphus jumped up and grabbed onto Ron's arm, swinging him across the room and throwing him against the wall.

"And that's your weakness, Weasley!" Rodolphus shouted, as Ron's immobile body slumped down against the wall. "You're arrogant. You'll take whatever opportunity you get to show off your false strength. You don't even stop to consider that you might not be as strong as you think. You're a kid, Weasley. An arrogant, self-absorbed, obnoxio-" Rodolphus was cut short as Andromeda slammed into him, driving a sharp metal key into his neck. He fell to the floor, unmoving.

"Ron, are you okay?" Andromeda asked concerningly, grabbing his hand and holding it to her chest.

"I'm good." Ron gasped, as his eyes opened sharply.

"Oh thank God!" Tonks signed in relief, helping Ron up onto his feet. "I have the keys. I...I found them in the study."

"Well what are we doing here then? Let's get out!" Ron exclaimed. He grabbed Andromeda by the arm and sprinted towards the grand doors, which were gleaming with hope. Andromeda took out the key and inserted it into the lock, twisting it around and eventually pushing the door open. On the other side of the door, George Weasley was waiting, trying to pry the doors open. He flinched when they actually did.

"George!" Ron shouted, running up to him and wrapping his arms around him in a comforting hug.

"I've missed you, buddy." George smiled, ruffling Ron's hair and then looking over at Andromeda.

"Where's Rubeus?" she asked.

"He had to leave. He got a call off Ginny, they're down Godric's Hollow." George explained.

"What happened?" Andromeda asked.

"They found Harry."


End file.
